


Oh, What a Night

by NemesisGray



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Relationships: Aric Jorgan/Female Smuggler





	1. Chapter 1

Tesni was whining.

“Corso!” Her raspy voice wheedled at her human companion. “He left a day ago! He could be anywhere with my baby!”

Tesni plopped her head dramatically on the bar’s surface, barely registering that it was probably a terrible idea to get Fort Garnick’s bar germs on her fur.

“Cap,” Corso had no idea what to say to the weeping –was she weeping?—Cathar at his side. He was trying to cheer her up by buying her a drink. It wasn’t working. “It’ll be ok.”

Tesni turned baleful orange eyes on him. Corso swallowed thickly. It wasn’t that he was afraid –maybe, he was a bit afraid, he knew what Cathar could do –it was that he didn’t like to see her upset.

“Really? You know that for a fact, Corso?” Tesni growled at him. She actually growled at him.

Corso held his hands up in surrender, taking a step back. Couldn’t help it, when a Cathar growled at you, it was better to put as much distance between you and the Cathar as possible. Not that it mattered as Cathar had this amazing –terrifying –habit of launching themselves at people.

“S-so-sorry, Cap! Didn’t mean nothing by it!” Corso stuttered.

Tesni had taken his retreat as a threat, she backed him into a corner. Literally.

She growled again, she didn’t stop walking towards Corso until she mere inches away from him, growling all the while. “Your platitudes are not helping. Just shut up and look cute or I may forget I like you and kill you. Plus, be mindful of double negatives.” She hissed in his ear before stalking back to the bar.

Corso swallowed, wiped the sweat from his brow, feeling it would be a good idea to go outside for a smoke. He never smoked a day in his life but today seemed like a great time to start.

Tesni didn’t notice when Corso left the cantina. She banged her head on the bar. What was wrong with her?

“I miss my ship.” She mumbled.

#

Aric didn’t miss the little drama between Corso –a human he vaguely recognized as somebody the fort tolerated because of Viduu, a necessary evil –and a beautiful Cathar female. She was new, she wasn’t a refugee, she looked like a pilot.

He had to admit he was impressed with her growls, he could hear them over the music and the drunken soldiers. He also had to admit that he missed the sound of a growling Cathar female. The Cathar females that were refugees didn’t growl because they were too busy trying to beg and plead like the others, trying too hard not to appear threatening.

He was impressed, no doubt about it. Aric snorted in amusement as he watched Corso leave the cantina. Picking up his drink, he moseyed over.

“Trouble with your boyfriend?” He leaned on the bar, motioning for the bartender for a refill. He hadn’t been aware Corso had a girlfriend.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Tesni growled. “And he got my ship stolen.”

Ah, so she was one of _those_ pilots. “How’d he get your ship stolen?”

Tesni turned a baleful eye to the speaker. Great. It was literally the only other Cathar in the cantina. Sighing, she sat up enough to prop her chin on her hand as she glared at him. “He had the audacity to get knocked unconscious by the fucker that stole my ship.” She normally wouldn’t curse in front of a stranger, or a military man –you never knew what would offend one enough to try and detain you –but her blood boiled every time she thought about Skavak. Plus, she was more inebriated than she wanted to admit.

Aric arched a brow as he finally saw her whole face. She was definitely beautiful. Black stripes and spots on her brown fur, orange eyes, black mane just long enough for a low ponytail. “Ah.”

“Yeah.” Tesni sighed. “Shelia was my baby.” She played with the peach that sat at the bottom of her freshly emptied whiskey glass. “Had her since I was fifteen. Won her in a foot race. She was perfect!” She banged her head on the bar again.

Aric couldn’t help it, he chuckled.

Tesni glared at him again. “It’s only funny because it didn’t happen to you.”

“That’s true.” Aric agreed.

Tesni narrowed her gaze at her fellow Cathar, studying him. Giving up, she stuffed the whiskey soaked peach slice into her mouth. Licking the whiskey from her fingers she motioned for a refill.

“Hey, Cap-,” Corso began.

Tesni whipped her head around, her eyes sparking, growling again.

“I’ll just, umm, come get you when the shuttle is ready.” Corso quickly left again.

Tesni huffed, turning back to her drink. “What?” She barked at Aric.

“You should be nicer; that kid likes you.” Aric took a sip of his drink.

“I know.” Tesni tapped her nose. “I don’t like him back though. Brown eyed humans aren’t really my thing.” She could’ve kicked herself. Why did she tell the intrusive Cathar Corso wasn’t her type?

Aric chuckled. “So, what is your type?”

“Older, Cathar, tawny fur, green eyes.” She stated without thought. _Well, shit._ She looked at her drink. _I’m not going to be embarrassed_.

_Well, shit._ Aric couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “Really, now?”

“Yes.” Tesni looked him in the eye. It was too late to lie now. He’d smell it and she never denied her attractions.

“Aric Jorgan.” Aric held out his hand.

“Tesni Agrona.” Tesni and Aric shook hands.

“You know, I can make it to where the shuttle won’t leave for a few hours.” Aric offered.

“How?” Tesni’s eyes sparked.

“The spaceport guys own me a favor.” Aric winked at her.

“Do it.” Tesni said without a second thought.

Aric’s grin widened. He pulled out his datapad, typed a quick message to the guys in charge of departures. It was half a second later he got a confirmation message. “There, all shuttles are grounded until further notice.”

“You got a room?” Tesni downed her drink.

“Yes.” Aric downed his.

Tesni and Aric left the cantina together.


	2. Chapter 2

There was something about the commander of Havoc Squad but Tesni could not place her finger on it. Even his name sounded familiar. Where did she know him from?

“Lana,” Tesni caught the Sith’s attention, “So, Major Jorgan, where would I recognize him from?”

Lana blinked at Tesni. “You are both from Republic Space, shouldn’t you be able to tell me that?” She asked not unkindly.

“Uhh, no? Maybe?” Tesni shook her head. “Look, Lana, sweets, the last time I met somebody from the military was five years and being a popsicle ago.”

Lana giggled before composing herself. “I’d ask Theron if you’re that concerned about it.”

“Ugh! I hate asking Theron for anything.” Tesni grumbled. “He’s gonna get all weird and up in my business about it.”

Lana laughed this time. “Apologies, Commander.”

Tesni narrowed her eyes at the blonde Sith. “Just go do whatever it is you do, Lana.”

Lana walked away chuckling.

Tesni sighed, turning back to stare at Major Aric Jorgan. Where had she seen him before?

#

Aric felt himself being watched, glancing up he saw the Alliance Commander glaring at him. Aric tried to place where he knew her from. She was familiar, but he couldn’t place her.

Shaking his head, he decided to ignore her glare and continue working.

#

Drinking after a hard day’s work was one of Tesni’s favorite things to do.

“You’re usual, Commander?” Koth asked as Tesni slid onto a barstool.

“Yes. And no ice, just whiskey and two peach slices.” Tesni rested her head on her hand.

“Got it!” Koth winked at her.

Tesni smiled tiredly, closing her eyes as she waited for Koth to fix her drink.

“Here you go, Commander.” Koth couldn’t help but smile at the woman in charge of the Alliance.

“Thanks, Koth.” Tesni took a sip of her drink. “Stars, yes! Koth, marry me when this is all over?” She asked as the first drop of whiskey hit her stomach. “You’re the only one in the entire galaxy that can make this drink properly.”

Koth laughed at his friend’s assertion. “I don’t know, you’d have to ask Lana if she’s ok with me marrying somebody that isn’t her.”

“Ugh! Fine!” Tesni rolled her eyes. “LANA!” She motioned for the Sith to come over.

“Yes, Commander?” Lana sent a sweet smile to Koth.

“I want to marry Koth because he knows how to mix my drink properly, but he says I have to ask you.” Tesni took another sip of her whiskey.

Lana cocked her head to the side. “I’m sorry, Commander, but I don’t share.”

“Damn, is it because you’re a Sith?” Tesni teased.

“No, it’s because I’m selfish, has absolutely nothing to do with me being a Sith.” Lana petted Tesni’s head.

Tesni snapped at Lana’s hand, but it was an empty threat. Rolling her eyes, Lana took the empty barstool next to Tesni.

#

Aric and Bey’wan sat in the Alliance cantina, it was one of the rarer moments of relaxation the two military men allowed themselves.

“Is there something about the Commander that’s familiar to you?” Aric asked. Maybe the Bothan would be able to help him.

Bey’wan turned his head to look at where Tesni was laughing with Koth and Lana. It appeared the two women were laughing at the poor man’s expense.

“Wasn’t she the titan of industry that defeated the Voidwolf at Corellia?” Bey’wan fell in love with that tactic. He wished he had thought of it.

“Huh.” Aric grunted. He hadn’t been paying attention to what was happening in the airspace around Corellia, he was too busy trying to defeat the Imps planet side.

“Her face was plastered all over the holonet for about a week before all visual evidence of her face got deleted.” Bey’wan turned back to look at his friend.

Aric grunted again. In reality, he paid no attention to the holonet. Never had. Probably never would. He paid more attention to military dispatches than the news. The news often got things wrong.

“That help?” Bey’wan asked.

“Maybe.” Aric finished his drink. “Ready for a refill?”

Bey’wan shook his head. “I’ll take some water though.”

Aric snorted. “Alright. This is why you’re a light weight.”

Bey’wan rolled his eyes. “Just get me some damn water, you cocky furball.”

“Have you looked in a mirror?” Aric shot back, standing.

“I don’t need to. I’m perfection.” Bey’wan sniffed.

Aric’s laughter followed him to the bar.

#

Tesni sucked the whiskey off her fingers as she watched Koth make her a refill. She loved having peach slices in her whiskey but eating the slices were messy.

“A refill, please.” Aric slide his empty glass across the bar. “And water for the Bothan.”

Tesni turned lidded eyes at the older Cathar. “Major Aric Jorgan.” She purred.

“Commander.” Aric inclined his head at the younger woman. No matter what he did, he couldn’t place where he knew her from. Something about her was familiar. But he didn’t know what her real name was.

“Your drink, Tesni.” Koth slid the glass in front of her before taking Aric’s empty glass.

Tesni flashed him a smile, taking a sip of her whiskey.

Aric glanced down at her drink. Wait. Tesni? Peaches in whiskey? Out of the entire galaxy he knew of only one person with that name that liked that combination.

“Tesni Agrona?” Aric asked slowly.

Tesni turned her head to blink at him. “Yes, Major Jorgan?”

Aric’s mouth quirked into a smile. And it was that half smile that hit Tesni like a ton of Hutt. She knew that half smile. It was from a memory from ten years ago, the quirk of the lips ingrained in her sexual fantasies for so long.

“Holy fucking shit.” Tesni felt a shit-eating grin spread across her features. “Aric Jorgan. Ord Mantell. Well, fuck me.”

“Maybe later.” Aric winked at her.

Koth’s eyes widened as he sat the Major’s drink in front of him.

Tesni smirked. “Cocky, aren’t we?” Her tongue slid out to lick the rim of her glass.

Aric’s gaze followed the movement. “Only sometimes.”

Tesni laughed. Koth walked away from the strange atmosphere to deliver Bey’wan his glass of water.

“So, whatever happened to that human you were with?” Aric asked after a while. What was the human’s name again?

“You mean Corso? The brown eyed human that got my ship stolen?” Tesni arched a brow.

“Corso! That was his name.” Aric pointed at her. “It has been ten years.”

“Indeed, it has.” Tesni agreed.

“So, what happened? I don’t scent him anywhere.” Aric was incredibly nosey. He remembered that Tesni had said that Corso wasn’t her type, but space and close quarters had a way of bringing people together –him and Elara for example; boy, was Aric glad that relationship fizzled quickly and with no awkwardness.

“Well,” Tesni took a big sip of her drink. “Turns out, he had a silver tongue.”

“Ah.” Aric knew it.

“A silver forked tongue.” Tesni clarified.

“Oh?” Now that was interesting.

“Yeah, turns out he was trying to fuck me and the other two females on my crew.” Tesni shrugged. It was ancient history to her. Seven years ago. She hadn’t thought about Corso in seven years.

Aric whistled. “Damn.”

“Yep.” Tesni snickered. “In all honesty, between me and the Mandalorian I had on my crew it’s amazing he was able to walk away alive.” She began laughing harder as the memory of when she, Akaavi, and Risha found out what a duplicitous bastard Corso Riggs was.

Aric began chuckling. “What did happen to him?”

“Well, let’s just say he had to invest in a lovely cybernetic arm. And eye, and nose, and both ears.” Tesni shrugged, giggling.

Aric chuckled harder.

The two let their laughter fade.

“So,” Aric slid his gaze around the cantina. Bey’wan was gone. “Still got a type?”

“Yep.” Tesni looked around the cantina as well.

“And?”

“It’s the same. I’m still a sucker for older ginger Cathar with green eyes.”

Aric and Tesni shared an intense look.

“My room is close.” He offered.

“My room is bigger.” Tesni replied.

“Done.” Aric finished his beer.

Tesni finished her whiskey.

Aric popped a peach slice in his mouth. “Just as delicious as I remember.”

Tesni’s smile turned sultry. “Just wait until you’re getting it from the source.” She popped the other slice in her mouth.

Together, they left the cantina.


End file.
